Solid Snake (Lobito Island)
Solid Snake is the protagonist of Metal Gear Acid. He is an alternate version of the canonical Solid Snake. Biography This "Solid Snake" had a similar history as the original; such things as his childhood and fighting in Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land seem to match up. But after the events of Zanzibar Land. Snake went into retirement for seventeen years. After so many years without action, he doesn't have the same intensity about war and his dislike of it is as his canon counterpart has and doesn't seem to have the same issues about killing either. Like his other version, Snake does tend to repeat what people say back at them in the form of a question and comfort those close to death. Also like the other version, he tends to trust people when he first meets them, which causes him to be betrayed by at least two people in the course of Acid. Snake also doesn't believe in psychics and the supernatural, calling his young psychic radio support names and not really believing her when she warns him about future events, although he's not really mean about it to her. He likes children and will do anything to help them. He doesn't try to keep people at a distance and will joke around when he needs to. He's also a little bit sarcastic when he wants to be. He's highly trained in Close Quarters Combat and is skilled in using most types of guns. An ability given to the soldiers in Acid is the use of "cards" which enhance physical abilities, pull weapons out of nowhere, or uses the memories and abilities of a person to help in combat. He is a little over six feet tall and, because of the many fights he gets into, he is much stronger and more intimidating than the original Snake. Something strange obviously happened to Snake in this "universe" since he never went to stop the FOXHOUND Rebellion. If he had gone to his mission on Shadow Moses Island, Snake would have come out of himself as a result of the efforts of Meryl and Otacon. If Shadow Moses did happen, it was definitely a perverted version which landed him straight back to agonize in Alaska, rather than a healing version which had him going off with Otacon saving the world. If we take the theory given in the Snake Tale story External Gazer regarding alternate universes (that they diverge when one event changes), we can assume that a single event is what made the "Acidverse" different to the "Solidverse", and the event has to be the one thing which gives Snake knowledge of his backstory without forcing him to go on Shadow Moses Island. It's possible Big Boss tells this Snake everything in Zanzibar Land, not merely hinting that he is Snake's father. He could have fully explained to him about the cloning project and Les Enfants Terribles. Thus, Snake finds out about his past without having to go through the 'rebirth' in Shadow Moses, leaving him in a prime position for an empty and quiet retirement - until the Lobito incident. In 2016, he would be called out of retirement after an airplane carrying Senator Viggo Hach was hijacked by two dolls. They hijacked the plane on orders of No. 16, a psychic test subject who wanted revenge, and told the government that if they wanted the plane unharmed, they'd have to hand over Pythagoras. Snake was to infiltrate the Lobito Physics and Chemistry Lab on Lobito Island after a couple of the Hostage Rescue Teams sent in by the FBI were eliminated. Soon after entering, he was contacted by a lab tech by the name of Gary Murray, who had escaped from the terrorists and knew the location of Dr. William Flemming, the scientist who created Pythagoras. Snake met up with Gary and was told to go to the residential section, where Flemming supposedly was. After sidetracking to the armory, Snake entered the residential area and was given access under the name of Hans Davis, much to the surprise of Snake, who had never used the name before. It ended up being a trap. Leone, the leader of the terrorists, was waiting there and shot "Flemming" with his ridiculously large gun before turning the weapon towards Snake. After buying time by insulting Leone, Snake was rescued by Teliko Friedman, the only surviving member of the HRT. After speaking with Snake's support team, Teliko joined him and gave him information on where Flemming was located. She said that he was in BRC-026 and they headed in that direction. There they got contacted by Gary, who then revealed he was going to get to Flemming first to get the ACUA data and kill him. This prompted Snake and Teliko to quickly move through the building to get the Flemming before Gary did. When Snake finally got to where Flemming supposedly was, he found Gary instead, who revealed that he was actually Dr. Flemming and that Snake was Hans Davis, his partner and one of the creators of Pythagoras. Flemming explained a few things while Snake got strange memories that fit with what Flemming was telling him, causing him to doubt himself. These memories were implanted into Snake, and not real. These made up events temporarily made Snake think he was dropped off in Abyss as a child and taken in by a gang that called themselves the Wolves. They raised him and taught him how to fight, but yet never gave him a name. When he was in his twenties, he left them to wander around Abyss and sneak up into Terra sometimes. He didn't really do much with himself until he found Alice. A former experiment, he took her in and adopted her as his daughter. He raised her the best he could until he met William Flemming. Snake volunteered to test the nanochips Flemming was working on. It was a success until Snake snapped, going by the name of Hans Davis, Flemming's former partner. Because of his now violent nature, he ended up getting killed. He was bought by Flemming and now lives with him, working as his bodyguard while Flemming figures out what went wrong with the nanochips. Luckily, Teliko had come to Snake's aid again, shooting at Flemming and making him drop the Pythagoras data.